Rogue Gallery (The Batman Movie saga)
Villians of Movies This Villians are used to be The Batman Movie Version of Rogue Gallery in the Comics High-Ranked Villians: * The Joker/Jack Napier: '''a two-bit card dealer from Las Vegas who runs an successful underground gambling racket, and showed aptitude in art, science, and chemistry. As Jack aged, he worked his way up in the Mafia ranks, and eventually became the righthand man of Mob Boss, Rupert Thorne. But betrayed by him on Ace Chemicals and Become the Insane, Blood thirsty Joker. He is Portrayed by Jack Nicholson. * '''The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot: '''Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is a devious bird-themed crime boss who is seldom seen without one of his trick umbrellas. The Penguin uses his nightclub, the Iceberg Lounge, as a front for his criminal activities. He was left by his family on Gotham River because of his difference. He see a world a Black and White Painting. He is Portrayed by Dustin Hoffman. * '''The Riddler/Edward Nygma: '''a Psychologist with a pet rat and author of article "Riddle me this Why do we ask?" Who become a Serial Killer Known as The Riddler who leaves a riddle on his victims. Also, he challenge his victims by leaving clues to his crimes in the form of riddles, puzzles, and word-games. He is Portrayed by Robin Williams. * '''Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane: '''Dr. Jonathan Crane was an outcast in childhood due to the constant bullying, until he grew up to face his fears as a psychologist and biochemist in the specialization of fear. Kicked out of a university for his unorthodox teaching methods, he now dresses symbolically as a scarecrow, and employs a toxin that causes its victims to hallucinate the presence of what they most fear. Also, he worked on Arkham Asylum. He is Portrayed by Nicolas Cage. * '''Catwoman/Selina Kyle: '''former intern and secretary of Rupert Thorne, Selina Kyle who Becomes the Smart thief of Gotham City. Although traditionally considered a villain, she is often portrayed as an antihero. She also has an on-again, off-again romantic relationship with Batman. She is Portrayed by Sean Young. * '''Two-Face/Harvey Dent: '''Formerly the good district attorney of Gotham City, half of Harvey's face is scarred with acid during the conviction of Hamilton Hill. Driven insane, he becomes the criminal Harvey Two-Face obsessed with killing Batman. He flips a two-headed coin to determine if he kills (damaged side) or not (clean side). * '''Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries: '''Dr. Victor Fries was a former Nazi and a two time Olympic decathlete and a very well known scientist, who won the Nobel Prize in the field of molecular biology. He tried to cure his wife, Nora, from a terminal illness that was called MacGregor's Syndrome that would eventually kill her. He become Mr. Freeze on a Lab accident. * '''Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley: '''Poison Ivy was originally a botanical scientist named Pamela Isley, who specialized in several types of flowers in a lab in South America, with her work sponsored and funded by Wayne Enterprises. She loved nature and was a environment Protector. She has the ability to control all plant life and can create new henchmen with her mutated seeds. She is immune to all plant-based poisons. She is Portrayed by Nicole Kidman. * '''Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel: '''Dr. Harleen Quinzel was the Joker's psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum until she fell in love with him and subsequently reinvented herself as his madcap sidekick, Harley Quinn. She is often mistreated by the Joker, but that rarely changes how she feels about him. She is Portrayed by Cameron Diaz. * '''Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom: '''Dr. Kirk Langstrom invented a serum to give him echolocation to cure his growing deafness. The serum had an unforeseen side-effect, transforming him into the monstrous Man-Bat. On some occasions, Langstrom takes the serum and retains enough intelligence to work for the forces of good. He is Portrayed by Brad Dourif. * '''Bane: '''The international masked criminal known as Bane has immense strength that comes from a super-steroid called Venom. Bane's raw power coupled with his genius level intellect makes him a considerable threat to Batman, having once succeeded in breaking Batman's back. His alter ego still is Unknown But he have a False name 'Antonio Diego'. Low-Level Villians * '''Egghead: '''A smug, bald-headed whose crimes and speech patterns involve eggs to his Robberies and is not Dangerous to much. * '''Cluemaster: '''Arthur Brown was a game show host until he turned to a life of crime. He is the father of Stephanie Brown. * '''Ventriloquist: '''Peyton Riley, called "Sugar" by Scarface, became the Ventriloquist after the death of Arnold Wesker. * '''Clayface: '''Actor Matt Hagen went mad when he learned that there would be a remake of one of his films with another actor in the lead role. Adopting the alias of the film's villain, "Clayface", his role, he attacked several of the remake's cast and crew at the points in filming when they were supposed to die before being stopped by Batman and Robin. Later he gained shape-shifting powers and became the '''Ultimate Clayface. Villians without Superpowers * '''Rupert Thorne: '''Rupert was the biggest mobster in all of Gotham. He controlled all organised crime in the city and all other gangs feared him. He was put on trial by Harvey Dent. He is Portrayed by Jack Palance. * '''Roland Daggett: '''A wealthy businessman and industrialist known as "The Santa Claus of Gotham". He is obsessed with building a power chemical plant in Gotham City, but when both Bruce Wayne and the Mayor of Gotham City deny his idea, he decides to become the new mayor of Gotham City for his plans. He is Portrayed by Christopher Walken. * '''Matt Thorne: '''brother of Criminal Rupert Thorne Who came to Gotham after his Brother's Death and team-up with Corrupt Businessman Roland Daggett. He is Portrayed by Kirk Douglas.